


Virtuous

by goddessofcheese



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, haha oh nooo you found me in my lost sector, minor costume kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/pseuds/goddessofcheese
Summary: Saint stepped closer, tilting his head a bit as he did, until he was close enough to reach out and take one of the hanging medallions in one of his large hands. Despite the restrictions of Exo facial builds, that was definitely a cocky smile. "Didn't I tell you once that purple is your color?"
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Virtuous

_Hello everyone!_

_If you have been in the Tower lately, you'll know we had a very happy Dawning surprise: Saint-14 has returned! I can hardly believe it myself._

_The Vanguard is asking that we not overcrowd him, after all he has a century or two to catch up on. I completely agree; wherever he's been, it sounds like it was quite a terrible place, and I have only heard a little. But I could not let the event pass unnoticed! So old Eva stayed up a little late and got started on some designs so you can celebrate wherever you go. If you would like to look, I've attached examples to this message. Please let me know if you like it, and I can always use feedback._

_Thank you dears,_  
_Eva Levante  
  
_

* * *

  
Another sunny day on Mercury. Then again, when a planet took roughly 1400 hours long to rotate, it was always a sunny day. And Sagira was spending hers by reading spam mail.

"Someday that lady's gonna learn not to use the Send All button," she grumbled.

"Hm," was the response from deep down in the Sundial's guts where a certain Warlock was doing manual stress repairs.

"I don't know why you keep us subscribed to her mailing list. It's always shaders and cookies and ornaments, and I only like one of those things."

There was a crackle down in the machine, big enough to be heard but small enough to know he had it handled. He responded dryly, "I never took you for a baker.”

“Rude.”

“Besides, we must monitor all messages from the Tower. Any information that could be leaked to the Vex and give them any sort of chance to influence the timeline is information worth having. But if it doesn't seem pertinent, get rid of it." Another small fizzle followed by a bitter curse.

Sagira rolled her eye and floated over to the entrance. "Well, unless you want to dress up like a Saint fanboy, I'm deleting it."

A pause. And then his head poked out of the hole.

"Come again?"

If the Ghost could have grinned, it would have been from ear to ear.  
  


* * *

  
It was... looser than he was expecting. His armor, pieced together over the decades, had always had a bit of snugness to it. Despite it being in covered in varying pieces of metal -- not at all protective, he noted if only to himself -- he felt oddly exposed. The small pair of medallions clinked lightly against each other with almost every movement. When he ran a hand along his right shoulder, the fabric was smooth as silk, the stylized pigeon uncurling beneath his fingers.

It was all pageantry. Dramatics. Things he thought he’d left behind in the city. But then the curl of feathers on the bond caught his eye again.

Hm. This "Eva" was not half bad.

Steps echoed in the hallway leading down to his refuge. The Guardian, back again? He didn't exactly want to be seen like this. Knowing that one, talk of the encounter would make its way to Ikora within the hour and then he would truly never heard the end of it. So he called out, "You'll have to wait there, whoever you are, I'm not quite--"

The returning voice boomed against the stone walls and made his gut drop.

"Wait! I think I have done enough waiting for a lifetime, old man!"

Oh. Oh no.

His mind raced. Duck behind a book case? Blink up on top of a high shelf? Perhaps throw a grenade to distract him-- But no, it was too late for any of these as Saint-14 stopped at the entrance and _stared_.

"Oh. Well. Hello, Brother."

Osiris groaned, wondering why hadn't he put on the helmet when he'd had the chance. "I told you to contact Sagira if you were coming to the Sundial."

"Good thing I wasn't coming to Sundial then, eh? Ha." Saint stepped closer, tilting his head a bit as he did, until he was close enough to reach out and take one of the hanging medallions in one of his large hands. Despite the restrictions of Exo facial builds, that was definitely a cocky smile. "Didn't I tell you once that purple is your color?"

Instantly, Osiris moved to pull it off beginning with the bond, but just as quickly his wrists were caught by Saint.

"A joke!"

"You are a poor comedian! Let go!"

"I like it."

“Don’t mock me.”

"Osiris. I would never."

And he meant it. Bah. So when Saint slackened his grip on his wrists, Osiris didn't try to resume pulling the ornament off and simple let his arms rest in the other man's palms.

"Sagira got a message from some woman in the City. I was... curious. That's all."

Why did he feel embarrassed? Why now? He reserved such an emotion for rebuilding Vex minds and letting them run havok over his experiments, not for wearing simple clothing.

Saint tilted his head again, looking all too much like the birds he loved. "Why not? Afraid to let the people know what you did to bring me home?" He chuckled a little, teasingly so. "People are already acting as if the Young Wolf returned me using nothing but a Ghost and some gum."

Good, Osiris thought with no small amount of gloom. Let them focus on their victory over his mistakes.

While he pondered on that, Saint moved a hand to rest along his waist. His thumb lightly smoothed along the metal belt, his fingers reflected on its surface. His voice was soft as he said, "I think I like it. Seeing you wear my symbol."

"And you accuse _me_ of having a fat head?"

Saint's laugh echoed off the walls until it sounded like there were a dozen of him in the room. "Absolutely! You say this was sent to everyone else?"

"Everyone connected to the Tower."

"Oof. That's a lot of Guardians! Seeing a bunch of me will be interesting." Again, the laugh. Osiris thought for a moment about how he'd never really considered how quiet it could get in here. How empty. Or perhaps he had simply learned to ignore it. Saint's hand was moving down from the belt to the hanging cloth below it, to the XIV printed in royal purple there. He gave it the slightest of tugs. "But I think I like this one best."

There it was. An achingly familiar warmth. Mercury at noon. A lover's simple words. There was no stopping the smile, even if Osiris had bothered to try. How good it felt to have his heart pulled at his plain honesty again, when he had all but begun to accept it would never happen again. How comforting.

"It was complicated to put on," he murmured. He reached for Saint and smoothed one hand along his own, a coy smile uncurling along with the movement. "The metal, you see."

"Mm. Yes, that I know." A tug on the fabric and Osiris was pulled against him. "But having someone to help take it off is good."

"Yes. Yes, it always is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to you to ishgard for not only getting me into this ship but for both giving me the idea for this fic AND beta'ing it, this one's for you! Go check out her amazing works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishgard/pseuds/ishgard


End file.
